That Boy
by krusherlover
Summary: Sasuke, seorang bos mafia, ditugaskan untuk membantai keluarga Namikaze. Namun, ia malah tenggelam dalam pandangan samudra biru dari si Namikaze muda. AU, SasuxchibiNaru, non-yaoi. The Damn Boy Naruto vers, warning inside. Bakal didelete jika memang harus


Title : That Boy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, The Damn Boy © zerOcentimeter

Pairing : SasukexchibiNaru

Genre : Crime/Suspense

Rating : T, maybe.

Warning : AU, OOC, weird, typo, little bit pederast, etc.

Summary : Sasuke, sang bos mafia, bertugas untuk menuntaskan project pembunuhan keluarga Namikaze. Namun, ia malah menemukan bocah cilik yang akan membawa babak baru dalam hidupnya.

A/N : fict copas dari The Damn Boy dengan beberapa perubahan.

**Happy Reading**

Chapter 1 : That Boy

Sasuke PoV

Sedikit lagi. Yah, sedikit lagi. Tinggal beberapa menit lagi dan semua akan HANCUR!!

"Di mana Toru? Sudah kuperingatkan, terlambat sedikit maka semua rencana akan gagal!!" seruku kepada anak buah sialan di sekitarku. Orang-orang bodoh itu hanya gemetar sambil menggelengkan kepala. Tanda bahwa mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui keberadaan orang yang kumaksud.

Aku berjalan ke depan, semakin dekat dengan tepi atap gedung sebuah perkantoran yang sudah sepi. Kami –aku dan semua anak buah sialanku- berada disini karena tempat ini adalah satu-satunya tempat kami bisa leluasa mengawasi kediaman target project kami. Kediaman Namikaze.

Kulirik jam tangan berwarna perak yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku. Pukul sepuluh malam lebih beberapa menit. Tch, harusnya rencana ini sudah dimulai pukul sepuluh tepat, Gara-gara codet sialan itu!

"Tch. Terpaksa kutangani sendiri." Aku pun segera menyambar pistolyang dibawa salah satu anak buah sialanku. Tak kugiraukan kata-kata anak buahku, entahlah dia berbicara apa. Aku berjalan ke arah pintu keluar dan turun ke lantai dasar. Sesampainya di lantai dasar, aku kembali berjalan menuju basement tempat mobil Audi R8 5.2 milikku terparkir rapi.

Sambil membawa pistol di tangan kiri, aku masuk ke dalam mobilku dan menyalakan mesinnya. Kemudian, kulajukan mesin beroda empat tersebut ke arah jalanan yang sudah sepi.

Keadaan kota Tokyo yang sudah sepi membuatku semakin leluasa untuk menyetir. Kutambahkan kecepatan hingga jarum speedometer mobil mendekati angka sembilan puluh. Tak kuperdulikan rambu batas kecepatan yang kulewati. Aku harus segera menuntaskan project ini. Project pembunuhan yang cukup mudah, namun waktu pengerjaannya lebih lama dari biasanya ketika rencana yang sudah kususun rapi hancur akibat kecerobohan anak buahku.

Aku kesal, kenapa anak buah sialan itu begitu idiot? Bahkan alasan-alasan gagalnya rencana terdahulu itu pun begitu sepele. Mulai dari para pendamping sniper yang tiba-tiba sakit perut sehingga mengganggu konsentrasi sniper saat bernafas, tembakkannya selalu meleset, entah pada kucing, anjing, bahkan pantat para pendamping mereka. Tak tahukah mereka bahwa peluru yang kubeli –cough- kucuri dari pangkalan pasukan Amerika itu begitu sulit didapat?

Kembali kulirik jam tangan perakku, baru beberapa menit sejak aku meninggalkan atap gedung. Namun, beberapa menit itu sangatlah berharga, aku sedang dikejar waktu. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir dari waktu yang dijadwalkan untuk menuntaskan project ini. Sebenarnya, itu hanyalah batas waktu yang kutentukan sendiri. Lagipula, aku bukanlah orang yang suka menunda pekerjaan.

Ya, aku adalah Sasuke, sang boss mafia Black Baron. Aku bertubuh tinggi tegap dan berambut hitam kebiruan. Mungkin, saat seseorang baru pertama kali melihatku, mereka akan berpikir sedang melihat pemuda berumur 20 tahun biasa yang pendiam dan stoic. Tapi kenyataannya aku bukan pemuda biasa, aku adalah bos mafia. Memang aku masih terhitung muda untuk pekerjaan mafia. Namun, siapa perduli? Toh aku malah yang membentuk dan memimpin organisasi gelap ini.

"Mobil sialan, kenapa kecepatannya begitu lambat? Sangat percuma aku membeli rongsokan seperti ini," gumamku. Padahal, aku tahu, bahwa kecepatannya sudah hampir mencapai maksimum.

Aku pun berhenti ketika mobil perakku ini telah mencapai kediaman target. Rumah yang tak begitu besar, berlantai dua, hanya rumah minimalis a la Jepang pada umumnya. Namun, disinilah rumah orang yang akan membuatku mendapat uang 50.000 dollar. Cukup besar hanya untuk membunuh seorang karyawan kantoran beserta mengambil berkas darinya.

Memang, project ini kupikir sedikit mengandung rasa persaingan antara sang target dan client. Sang client menghubungi organisasi mafia milikku, Black Baron, untuk membunuh Namikaze Minato, dan mengambil kembali berkas yang tak sengaja terbawa oleh Namikaze. Padahal, berkas itu adalah bukti otentik tentang skandal-skandalnya.

Sang target, menurut info yang kupunya di database pribadiku, sebenarnya hanyalah seorang karyawan kantoran biasa yang tidak suka mencari masalah. Namun lain ceritanya ketika dia mengetahui skandal seks Hiro Yamada, bos tempat dia bekerja, sekaligus sang client.

Hiro Yamada, bos serakah yang suka main wanita. Keh, harusnya dia juga berencana membunuhku, karena aku juga mengetahui semua tabiat buruknya. Mulai dari pencucian uang, korupsi, penggelapan saham perusahaan, dan lainnya. Padahal perusahaan yang ia kelola hanyalah perusahaan titipan milik keluarga istrinya.

Selama ini ia juga dikenal hanya berani dengan gertakan uang. Tak kusangka dia berani juga menemuiku. Yah, memang dengan sedikit uang pelicin. Yang kutahu, dia sahabat baik beberapa oknum kepolisian dan beberapa pejabat pemerintah. Pantas berbagai skandal busuk dirinya tak pernah tercium, walau sebenarnya sudah busuk dari awal.

Dan kuperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Sepi, dan sangat suram. Mungkin sebagai awal tanda kalau akan terjadi adegan naas disini, eh?

Perlahan, aku mulai mendekati pagar rumah yang hanya setinggi pinggang orang dewasa. Sungguh sangat mudah untuk dirampok. Saat semua orang mulai meninggikan pagar mereka, Namikaze ini malah tetap membiarkan pagarnya rendah, seakan menggundang seekor singa masuk dan mengoyak seluruh rumahnya. Namun, sekarang Namikaze sedang tidak beruntung. Karena bukan singa yang akan membuat dirinya meregang nyawa, namun aku, sang iblis.

* * *

Dasar bodoh. Ah, kurang, tapi juga sangat ceroboh. Memasang pintu biasa yang hanya dikunci gerendel jelas sangat memudahkan jalanku untuk menyelinap ke rumah ini. Jangan salah, aku adalah seorang yang pandai menyelinap dan menyabotase keadaan, memutar balikkan fakta.

Aku juga seorang yang tajam dan teliti. Tak salah jika aku sering dijuluki pemuda yang jenius. Yah, entah mengapa aliran darah yang sekarang ada di dalam tubuhku ini membawa gen jenius. Walau aku tak tahu dari siapa gen ini berasal, dan sepertinya aku juga tak perlu tahu. Kalau pun suatu saat aku tahu, aku tak perduli dengan orang yang sudah membuangku itu.

Sudahlah, aku muak memikirkan itu. Hanya membuka memori luka yang tak penting, Walau aku masih ragu apakah hal itu masih tak penting sekarang, karena semakin lama pikiran itu semakin menggangguku. Aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dalam rumah, menyusuri koridor rumah yang berlantai kayu. Berusaha melupakan pergolakan batin yang sedari tadi melanda.

Aku menggeser pintu kertas a la Jepang di sebelah kiri koridor yang aku lewati. Sepertinya pintu untuk ruang tamu. Ruangan yang tak terlalu besar, dengan perabotan yang sederhana, benar-benar mencerminkan keluarga yang menempati rumah ini.

Di atas rak buku di dalam ruangan itu, terdapat frame berwarna biru tua. Foto keluarga Namikaze. Tampak dalam foto tersebut seorang pria berambut pirang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil setengah memeluk seorang wanita berperawakan mungil yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil ditangannya. Sudah pasti, sang pria adalah targetku, Minato, dan sang wanita adalah Kushina, istrinya. Sang bayi sepertinya adalah anak mereka. Kalau diperhatikan lebih jauh, dengan melihat tanda-tanda menuanya sebuah foto, kuperkirakan foto ini diambil sekitar enam tahun yang lalu.

Menurut data yang kukumpulkan tentang keluarga Namikaze, Kushina, sang ibu, sepertinya bukanlah orang yang suka berlama-lama di dalam rumah. Tipe ibu rumah tangga yang suka bergosip dengan para tetangga. Sedangkan anak mereka, hell, aku belum mendapatkan data apapun. Celah kecil menimbulkan kerusakan besar, aku harus menyelidiki bocah itu nanti sehingga suatu saat bisa kumanfaatkan dengan kelemahannya di tanganku.

"Tch, aku jadi berlama-lama disini…," gumamku. Segera aku beranjak dari tempat itu dan mencari kamar target. Kemungkinan besar ada di lantai bawah, mengingat kebiasaan orang dewasa pada umumnya yang memilih kamar di lantai bawah dan memberikan kamar di lantai atas untuk tamu atau putra mereka.

Kugeser pintu itu, dan kudapati pasangan suami-istri Namikaze sedang tidur bergelung selimut di atas futon. Dalam hari aku bersyukur hari ini bukan jadwal mereka bersenggama, atau lebih umumnya disebut melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Aku sedang tak mau menonton adegan yang akan membuat mukaku memerah. Kupalingkan wajahku, berusaha menghapus segala fantasi liar yang ada dibenakku. Saat wajahku tertangkap cermin, kulihat pipiku memang sudah bersemu.

Kuperingatkan diriku sendiri dalam hari untuk tetap fokus pada rencanaku. Kupandangi wajah yang sesaat lagi akan memutih. Memang, tugasku hanyalah membunuh sang kepala keluarga, namun tak menutup kemungkinan keduanya akan kubereskan sekaligus.

Wajah mereka tampak tenang, mungkin sedang bermimpi indah. Sayangnya sebentar lagi mereka akan mendapat mimpi buruk, atau malah sudah tidak dapat bermimpi lagi.

"Sesaat, dan uang akan kembali memasuki dompetku…," gumamku pelan. Jangan kira aku orang yang serakah, sama dengan client sialan itu. Aku memang cinta uang dan senjata. Organisasi gelap adalah hidupku. Dan itu semua menarik bagiku, karena sedari kecil keluargaku hanyalah uang dan sejata. Namun, aku tidak mengutamakan uang. Aku melakukan pekerjaan kotor ini hanya untuk kepuasanku.

Dan mataku membulat setelah aku secara tidak sengaja melihat ke arah moncong pistol yang kubawa. What the-? Brengsek, anak buah sialan itu memang tidak becus. Sama sekali tak memasang peredam suara tembakan pada pistol.

"Anak buah sialan itu," gumamku geram. Memangnya dia mau aksi organisasi gelap ini ketahuan hanya gara-gara polisi-polisi brengsek yang selalu mengejarku itu mendengar suara tembakan dari pistolku? Berniat mati muda, eh? Atau dipenjara dalam ruangan sempit dan kotor? Aku tidak, bagiku sudah cukup kenangan sialan akan pengalaman di dalam jeruji besi itu selama 2 tahun.

Kuraba jas hitam yang kupakai, dan menemukan bom asap yang cukup beracun. Peralatan mafia standar yang selalu kubawa. Selain bom, ada juga pisau kecil dan kikir. Selain itu juga persedian peluru untuk keadaan darurat, dan berbagai macam alat lain yang (anehnya) sanggup ditampung dalam sabuk kecil yang melingkari pinggangku dan tersamar dengan bajuku. Tak usah heran, bagiku segalanya mungkin terjadi.

Ah, aku ingat. Aku punya tugas lain selain membunuh Namikaze. Aku masih harus mengambil berkas skandal client sialan itu. Cepat, aku mengedarkan pandangan. Kira-kira di mana Namikaze sialan ini menyimpan berkas tersebut?

Aku mulai dari meja kerjanya. Aku sudah tak sabar untuk menyelesaikan project sialan ini, makin lama makin membuatku rugi waktu dan tenaga.

Aku mulai mencari di meja kerja sang Ayah. Desk work yang cukup banyak tersusun rapi di sana, Dilihat dari meja kerjanya, kemungkinan Namikaze Minato ini adalah orang yang tipe orang yang periang dan tegas, namun ramah. Mungkin lebih ke arah tipe orang yang sederhana.

Perlahan, aku menggeledah meja tersebut. Dalam diam, tentu. Dari laci meja hingga rak buku yang tertata rapi di atas meja, bersebelahan dengan segunung desk work. Belum juga kutemukan, padahal aku sudah sampai mengacaukan tatanan meja menjadi berantakan. Persis seperti meja kerjaku di markas.

Akhirnya, aku kembali mengedarkan pandang. Aku menangkap sesuatu di pojok ruangan kamar. Tas kerja Namikaze. Sebaiknya aku mulai mencari disana. Agar leluasa, aku selipkan pistolku di pinggangku.

Perlahan aku berjalan mendekati tas tersebut dan kubuka tasnya. Hmm, hanya desk work lagi. Dan –ah, kutemukan juga berkas itu. Kuambil, dan kubaca. Siapa tahu ada hal yang bisa melengkapi databaseku.

Kulihat keadaan, dan semuanya masih sunyi. Kugenggam erat berkas di tangan kanan, dan bom di tangan kiri, yang nantinya akan membuat dua orang meregang nyawa. Kelepaskan segelnya, membuat asap tipis keluar dari bom segera keluar dari sana, tak mau mati konyol karena senjataku sendiri.

Setelah keluar, aku menekuk dan memasukkan berkas itu ke dalam saku jas hitamku. Lalu aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Bocah itu, anak keluarga Namikaze. Aku belum memeriksa keadaannya –paling tidak kamarnya, siapa tahu dia ada disini. Aku juga masih mau memastikan, apakah benar bocah itu masih ingusan seperti dugaan awalku dari foto atau sudah remaja.

Dengan cepat, aku menaiki tangga. Aku tak perlu kuatir jika kedua pasangan suami-istri Namikaze akan bangun dan memergokiku. Kalau menurut perhitunganku, seharusnya sekarang mereka sudah mengalami kesulitan bernafas dan akhirnya meninggal. Sungguh menyenangkan membayangkan itu semua, mengingat hal itu akan membuatku 50.000 dollar lebih kaya.

Akhirnya ketemukan kamar itu. Ternyata benar Namikaze muda masih bocah, dilihat dari pintu kamarnya yang tergantung gambar a la murid taman kanak-kanak. Kubuka pintunya sedikit, dan kudapati hal yang sangat membuatku menganga. Sekarang pukul sebelas malam, dan bocah ini belum ada di bawah selimutnya?

Bocah itu sedang duduk membelakangiku, sibuk sendiri. Terlalu sibuk hingga tak menyadari keberadaanku. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang keemasan sesekali bergoyang ketika kepalanya bergerak mengikuti gerakan badannya. Badannya ikut bergerak ketika tangannya juga bergoyang. Sepertinya ia tengah menggambar atau semacamnya.

"Bocah nakal," gumamku pelan, berusaha agar tak terdengar bocah itu. Namun, tenyata bocah itu mendengarnya, lalu menoleh ke arahku. Menampilkan wajahnya yang..err, manis? Sungguh otakku tak terbiasa memikirkan hal yang sweetie seperti itu (memikirkan kemungkinan aku menyebutkan kata itu saja membuatku mau muntah)

Mata yang memiliki iris biru yang serupa dengan birunya samudra sempat membuatku tenggelam dalam lamunan. Dan, ah, lihat bibirnya yang tipis saat tersenyum saat ini!!

"Paman ciapa? Tamu Tou-chan, yah?" kata bocah itu. Namun, baru kurespon setelah aku benar-benar berhasil lepas dari jeratan tatapan bola mata samudra itu.

"Hn."

Kemudian aku mengacungkan pistolku ke arahnya, aku tak mau berlama-lama ada disini lagi. Memang ada sedikit asa dalam batin ingin menikmati pandangan samudra itu sekali lagi, namun egoku lebih besar untuk tetap professional dan membunuh bocah tersebut. Walau pun aku tak tahu alasanku harus membunuhnya, karena perjanjian project aku hanya diharuskan membunuh Namikaze Minato dan membawa kembali berkas penuh skandal yang kini tersimpan rapi di dalam saku jas hitamku.

'Karena aku harus melenyapkan segala bukti, bahkan melenyapkan saksi mata,' dalihku pada diri sendiri. Argh, rasanya aku sudah gila sejak bertemu dengan bocah itu, walau baru beberapa menit yang lalu!

Terpaksa, aku harus berpegang pada egoku, walau kini sedikit demi sedikit ego itu malah semakin mencair..

"Paman? Kok Paman melamun? Memang Paman mau minta pelmen Nalu?"

"Tidak, Bocah, aku hanya mau membunuhmu."

"DOR!!"

**TBC**

Enggak enak banget motongnya. =='

Ini hanya versi lain dari The Damn Boy di fandom ES21. TAPI JALAN CERITANYA BAKAL BEDA BANGET… kalo yang asli itu bakal jadi fluff, ini mungkin jadi rada dark. Dan disana bakal berchapter-chapter panjang, yang ini cuma twoshot. Wkwkwkwkwkwk.

Kalo udah baca The Damn Boy pasti bilang, 'Ini kok persis banget?' Dan pasti saya jawab, 'Iyalah, orang saya cuma copas dan perbaikan sana-sini!'

Udah saya peringatkan..ini cuma **copas**…

Ngomong-ngomong, ini boleh enggak ya di publish di FFn? Kalo enggak boleh nanti saya delete secepatnya. ^^

Mind to Review?


End file.
